


Consummate Professional

by ZephBoone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Chains, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Facials, Foot Jobs, Gay, Hair-pulling, Interrogation, M/M, Messy, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Scent Marking, Sweat, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephBoone/pseuds/ZephBoone
Summary: Cloud grossly underestimated his first encounter with Reno at the Church in Sector 5. So what happens after Cloud's taken captive by the hot headed Turk? A bit of an interrogation turned horny mess, right? Might as well try and turn an EX-SOLDIER back to your side when you have them so nicely in your grasp.|This is my first FanFic, and I hope to do more in the future. Felt like it'd be fun to dive into some saucy fandoms and have some fun! Hope you enjoy and hoping to improve as I go on. Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Reno/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Consummate Professional

“Gonna make me work for it, huh? Well lucky for you - tough guy... I’m a consummate professional!” Reno smirked a moment, his demeanor changing to more involved, serious and the like. Even as Cloud readied himself it was hard to tell exactly what was coming and moments later the flash of sparking white light blinded him. Past the point of a simple flash bang, the EX-SOLDIER could feel his own consciousness fade in but an instant, vision foggy, a hazed over idea of what happened next. 

A sharp inhale echoed across the walls of a dark, dank cell, a shuffling of chains with Cloud’s arms tugging at the embrace of cold iron, stapled to the wall behind him. As he regained consciousness, there was a moment of shock, disbelief, and adjustment to the lack of lighting with rapid blinking motions. Another sharp breath escaped parted lips, Cloud tugging at his restraints to no avail. A door creaked, the sound of loud footfalls and jingling metal pierced the stunning silence he’d been left in.

“Sleeping Beauty’s up from his nap it looks like, heh.” Even in the dark it was easy to make out the burning red hair of Reno, the Turk Cloud had been fighting previously. A baton slid across wrought iron bars, a reverb of loud clanging and echoed noises causing the captive to flinch slightly. “Aw, cat got your tongue? I gotta tell ya, you really had me going for a bit there for a minute. Random SOLDIER--”

“Ex-SOLDER.” Cloud chimed up for a moment in interjection. 

“Yeah, sure whatever. EX-SOLDIER if it helps your pride. Gotta say though, been a while since anyone’s got me that worked up. You better consider it an honor to even still be al--

“Where’s the girl, where’s Aerith?” Again, Cloud interrupted once more, met with a sudden loud clang of metal on metal as Reno smacked the bars to the cell.

“Look, tough guy, if you keep cutting me off, you’re really gonna piss me off!” The door to the cell suddenly flung wide, Cloud’s vision focusing in on Reno after he’d unlocked it. “Now shut up and let me...TALK!” Reno’s shoe met the side of his prisoner’s chin, a swift, solid thump noise that caused a bit of shaking from the chains still stapled to the walls. 

“There, you’re starting to get the idea now, right? I’m the one talking, asking questions, and shit like that. Got it?” A same short handed baton slid up under the quickly bruised chin of Cloud, forced into an upward tilting pose, forced eye contact to be exact. A moment or two of silence passed, no shuffling, just an awkward, long, deep silence that even got to the Turk a bit. 

“Shit, you’re just really picking the best times to piss me off. Guess that makes the next part a little easier though…” A hand fwhipped into the inside of a jacket pocket, a small, square, cellular device lit up to a single touch. A few more taps and swipes here before the silence broke again with a cough. “Reno, that’s me -- please take care of this traitorous trash, find out what he knows and his commitments lie. Maybe remind him what it feels like to be on the winning side if he gets too rowdy. Oh, and try not to kill him.” The phone slipped back into a coat pocket, depositing the phone as quickly as he’d retrieved it. 

A small tapping thud echoed from Reno’s shoulder, his baton making a point of presence before sliding over the bruise he’d freshly left on Cloud’s chin. “Phew, gave ya a fat one, did I? Shit man, just following orders, you know? Don’t take it so personally. Hell, if you cooperate, I’m sure I could even make it not suck as much. What’dya say, mister bodyguard?” The Turk leaned down into a full crouch, this smug smirk sliding across his lips as he forced himself to the blondie’s level.

Cloud’s vision shifted around the room, watching each movement his adversary committed to, breaths slowing to a crawl, this almost patient calm before a storm roared. Silence spoke volumes in this situation, Reno’s smirk turning slightly downward into a bit of a frown. Palm flattened, fingers curling over that bruised chin and tugging it closer to his own visage. “Cat got your tongue? Well that’s fine, I’ve got the boss’s go ahead to do whatever I like at this point to help persuade ya.” 

Reno snickered, this almost childlike amusement in the situation he’d been left in. Fingers gripped over that chin a bit more tightly, curling in and tugging him a tad closer just to get another close look at those Mako tainted hues. “Whelp, you know, for a bodyguard, you really sucked at the guard part, but…” Reno’s jaw slightly opened, the bulk of his tongue slithering out and sliding along the bruise he’d freshly left on Cloud’s chin. Even a splotch of saliva left in its wake, a small shimmer to it with the less than adequate lighting. “...I guess the body part is pretty on point, lucky me!” 

Cloud’s reaction spun between a mix of confusion and recoiling, trying to pull back from his captor the moment the wet of that muscle slurped across his chin and slid up to his cheek. Eyes turned to daggers, a glaring motion coupled with tugging of the chains on the wall. “What the hell!?” His voice echoed out, bouncing along the walls of the spacious interior. 

“Hell? Nope, we’re going to heaven...Well, I guess the setting is kinda hellish, but you kinda did this to yourself man. Besides, it’s been a while since I got my rocks off, all these assignments and shit has me too busy. You could always tell me what you know about Avalanche though, if you don’t want this sorta thing, but…” Reno stood back to an upright position, the same snake-like smile as he lifted the same foot he’d used to strike that now bruised chin with. Instead of following the same suit as before, it instead found purchase and pressure on Cloud’s groin, squishing into it with a small bit of force and rotation slightly. “You some kinda masochist? I bet all SOLDIERs are like this, just gotta play it tough so they get that rush of resistance and force, right? Well I’ve gotcha now, we’ll make sure you get your fill!”

A small shiver rolled up and down Cloud’s body, his thoughts racing, eyes darting around the room, but mostly trying to avoid making eye contact again. Breath suddenly hiked up, body tensing with hips slightly jutting into and away from that damned stepping. Of course, Reno reciprocated with more pressure, a more rotating movement and a series of snickers and huffs of hot air. 

“Sounds like you’re not hating the idea here, heh! I’ve always wanted to mess with a SOLDIER--” In a shaky voice, hot, breathy and baited, Cloud interjected, “EX-SOLDIER…” Reno sighed again, rubbing a hand on the back of his head, a small bit of extra pressure downward onto his prisoner’s privates. “Dunno why that kinda shit matters now, not when you’re getting a hard on from getting stepped on and kicked in the face. SOLDIER, EX-SOLDIER, either way, I’m getting my rocks off here, and if you help, it’ll go a lot easier for you… So why don’t you just help a guy out?”

Again there wasn’t really an answer, just a shift of movement to try and get out from under Reno’s foot, this biting lip thing to stop himself from gasping out too much followed suit. It was only a few moments later with the shifting of cloth and the clank of metal did Cloud’s gaze finally shift back towards his captor. In a pretty unceremonious fashion, Reno let those pants drop, sliding all the way to the floor. In its wake waited this tented, stuffed set of boxer briefs, poking outwards with an impatient twitch every few seconds. “Oops, guess I’m getting a little excited here! You don’t mind though, do ya, mister BODYguard?” A snicker followed the statement, a small shuffling motion forward with the bulk of that arousal, still tightly wrapped in its package, now squishing up against Cloud’s face. 

“Guess I missed the shower bit after our little dance, hope you don’t mind there.” A hand reached back behind those blonde locks, fingers curling into a small grip, just to hold him there for a few extra seconds while smothering him in that plump. Each moment that passed, Cloud’s nostrils flared, this sense of smell getting blasted with each huff. So much so that he could feel it tingling the insides of his lungs, face twisting into this mixed grimace of embarrassment while trying to tug away. It wasn’t long before his mouth hung open to try and breathe with that nose so tightly plastered. 

“There, now you’re getting into it, but that’s not all!” Fingers unfurled from those blonde strands of hair and dug thumbs into the waistband of those boxer briefs, shifting them with a bit of a teasing motion. “So, taste time, right? You’re gonna treat me well, right? Let’s take a load off, huh?” Another motion, a fwhip, slide, and shuffle let that underwear fall to the floor, bundling up and kicking to the side with his pants from earlier. Revealed, left bare, and damn proud of it, Reno just jerked himself upwards, sliding the length of his endowment across Cloud’s face, sweat and all. It was hard, it twitched, a few veins throbbed and the scent was as strong as before, but left its mark with each inch of skin it raked across.

Hips jerked forward once or twice more, making sure to show off a bit, the bulk of it having been pressed at those pouty mercenary lips at one point. That mercenary though? He took it, he winced, his lips pursed and puffed, pouting with a purpose while that nose huffed, puffed, and exhaled sharply relatively often. “Now, let’s get a taste, huh? Or I guess just you get a taste, bodyguard.” Reno forced the head of his cock, the squish and tip of it right against those lips that struggled to stay shut. Fingers curled into those blonde strands of hair once more, tugging back slightly to assist with the process before jutting forward. Once, twice, three times over with this insistent bit of impatience. “C’mon, c’mon already, I’m getting bored here!” 

On the fourth try he finally managed to force those lips apart, the first third shifting and sliding right in there. It poked out the side of Cloud’s mouth first due to the strange force and angle, but after a small adjustment, well Reno seemed pretty used to dealing with a bit more uppity partners. A second hand pulled onto the back of the bodyguard’s head, forcing, angling himself to slide right along the bulk of that wet, pink, fat tongue, a bit of a squelching noise, suction and popping with a subsequent thrust. “Fuck, ah, there we go. Don’t be too messy now, you’ll make it--” Before he could even utter the rest of that word, there was the slimy feeling of spit now welling, spilling out the sides of those pouty lips. 

“Hey uh, can you even hear me down there? You’re making a mess!” Reno thrust forward, forcing Cloud down to the base to just hold. Such an awkward angle, the standing versus kneeling and sheer length and force, well it was no doubt that the poor mercenary’s throat had a bit of a bulge in it, a gurgling noise echoing from the back of it. Those Mako tainted eyes rolled upwards, almost to the back of his head, nose huffing, screaming for a chance at anything that wasn’t overwhelmed by the fuck and rut of his captor.

Three, eight, twelve seconds passed, another twenty after that with Reno sporting a shit eating grin, just the most smug expression he’d even managed to muster. Sure, he could feel Cloud’s throat convulsing, flexing around his cock like a sleeve, like some sort of mastubatory aid for his own personal use, but ah. Fuck it, who care? His boss gave him the go ahead, right? A sharp sigh came rolling from Reno’s parted, gasping lips a moment later, pulling back to rest the fat, mushroom head of his dick onto those lips. 

“Getting pretty close, don’t go passing out on me, ya hear?” Fingers tensed and curled again, gripping a bit more tightly into the EX-SOLDIER’s hair before suddenly tugging, forcing him forward. Down to the base, bulging out the front of his throat with the same, gross, squelching noise erupting into the room. It was so messy to the point where it almost sounded like he’d been nailing his ass at this point! Not yet though, or at least not the point of this interrogation according to this Turk. His body suddenly tensed, body shivering like he’d been struck by a bolt of electricity. “Ahhehhn…!” Eyes winced, lips parted, a small gasp of a moan rolling from the back of his throat echoed out as the first wave of cock sludge splurted forward.It painted, roped, and splattered the back of Cloud’s throat terribly so, this thick pudding pudding like concoction was so much he’d be forced to swallow over, and over, and over again. 

Five, six shots later, the triumphant Turk pulled himself back to the lips once more, then out and jerked himself forward, sliding his throat slime and cum coated cock meat along Cloud’s face. Each extra thrust brought out another dollop of jizz, staining and splattering on every surface it could manage to find. Not to mention the bit now draped into that hair. Reno sighed, victoriously at the mess he’d made, even continuing his little jerking motions to paint the last bits of that pretty little face he could.

With the fire hose ended and the Turk feeling his victory mostly established, he lay the bulk of his cock over Cloud’s face, standing over top him with the same smug look he’d been sporting before. “So, hah, feel like talking now, or do you need a little bit more convincing you’ve been playing for the wrong side?” A hand gripped over those blond strands of hair again, tilting him back and making sure to keep his arousal nestled and slopped over any open surface he could. The EX-SOLDIER’s eyes had glazed over by now, his body laxed and leaned slightly back with a soft caught and groan echoing out. Reno gripped himself and plap, plap, plapped over the blondie’s cheek to almost try and get his attention. “S’wrong? Can’t handle a professional’s work demeanor? Hah, breaking you is gonna be more fun than I thought. I think you’re ready to talk though, isn’t that right, bodyguard?”

Cloud looked on with this tired, messy, and glazed over expression, scanning the room before finally resting on Reno. No words came, nothing but the sound of gasping, baited, breath and a small shiver of hip shaking down below. Onlooking eyes wondering down, that same foot as before stroking over, teasing and poking at it. “What do you say, SOLDIER? How about I take care of you next since you seemed to willing to cooperate with the ‘interrogation’, mmn? You know I hate doing this kinda clean up work, but I’m damn good at it!”


End file.
